


Damn Fine

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: When Finn shoved Poe back against the wall of the bedroom Poe tried to slip out of his jacket but Finn said, “No,” sharp and fierce. “Leave it on.”Poe’s smile was wicked. “All of it?”“All of it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sequel to [Intersection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8250455) but all you need to know is Poe is a pilot and Finn thinks his uniform is hot. *g* (I suppose I should make a series? Have to think of what to call it though.)

“This movie is terrible, Beebee,” Finn said as he stroked the dog’s soft fur. BB-8 woofed sleepily as if in agreement.

Finn shifted slightly, not wanting to disturb the dozing Pomeranian in his lap, but his ass was starting to go numb. He checked the time. He hoped Poe would be home soon. Shit movies were always more fun to watch with Poe and he wasn’t sure this one would stave off the urge to sleep for much longer. He closed his eyes for a second that stretched into quite a bit longer.

He wasn’t sure what startled him but he jerked awake, realizing he must have nodded off.

BB-8 raised his head, ears perking up.

“You hear something? Is it Poe?”

Barking, BB-8 flew off Finn’s lap and scuttled across the floor towards the door. Finn heard the turn of a key and then Poe’s voice, happily greeting his dog. “I know, I know, buddy, I missed you, too, but shush, Beebee, you’ll wake Finn. We don’t want to wake Finn, do we?”

“Finn’s not sleeping,” Finn said as he came near, smiling at the sight of Poe crouched on the floor with an excited, wriggling BB-8. Fuck, he was so disgustingly head over heels for this dork.

(Seriously, who named their dog BB-8? Finn still didn’t understand the reasoning.)

“Finn,” Poe said, still rubbing BB’s ears but all his attention on Finn. He was wearing his uniform still, the jacket buttoned. He looked like he could have walked out of an advertisement, _come fly with us,_ handsome and dashing like a pilot from a Hollywood movie.

Unable to help himself, Finn went over and pulled Poe up, while BB-8 just happily circled their ankles. He gave Poe one quick once-over, just to get the full effect because _damn,_ and then they were kissing. Poe leaned into him, sighing softly, lips parting. Poe’s hand was warm at the back of Finn’s neck and they kissed lazily for a while, just slowly making up for time apart.

Eventually BB-8 must have gotten the idea that he was going to be ignored because when they parted, the dog had disappeared. Finn brushed his thumb over Poe’s bottom lip, shiny with saliva.

“You waited up for me?” Poe seemed pleased, charmingly surprised.

Finn shrugged. “Tried to, anyway.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“It was totally selfish, I promise,” Finn said, his hand sliding around Poe’s hip. “Just didn’t want to wait longer than I had to to kiss you.”

Laughing, Poe said, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Finn used his hand to pull Poe’s hips closer again and leaned in, his lips brushing Poe’s skin as he spoke. Poe was shivering faintly against him. “Plus, this way I didn’t miss the chance to see you in your uniform. You know how much I like it.”

Poe’s laugh was breathless and his fingers were catching at Finn’s waist, alternately rubbing and pulling at Finn’s clothes. “Mmmm, yeah, I kinda had an idea.”

“You tired? Wanna sleep?”

“Funnily enough, I’m very awake.” Poe rolled his hips against Finn’s just so Finn would be sure to catch his obviously completely veiled innuendo.

Once again, Finn was torn between wondering why on Earth he liked this dork at all and knowing exactly why he did. It was a familiar feeling.

“Sure?” Finn asked. “Because I can wait, I mean, if you--”

“Finn,” Poe said, pressing small kisses along his jaw, “I came back here as fast as I could because I really, really hoped you were still gonna be awake. I missed you.”

“You missed me?”

“So bad.” Poe was rocking into Finn, rubbing against him. “If you want, I can show you how much. Like, right now. Unless _you’re_ tired.”

“No,” Finn said, and seized a fistful of Poe’s hair so he could drag him back to his mouth. So what if Finn had to be at work early in the morning? He would just load up on caffeine. It would be worth it.

Poe nipped at Finn’s lip, his palm dropping down to squeeze Finn’s ass.

Yeah, so worth it.

The large buttons on Poe’s jacket were digging into Finn’s skin through his thin t-shirt and he pressed himself closer, wanting to feel it. He slid his hand in between their bodies, palming Poe’s dick through his pants. He ran his fingers over the thick length, enjoying the way Poe gasped into his mouth.

Finn sucked at Poe’s lower lip before dragging his mouth lower, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his chin, sliding down his throat and feeling the scrape of Poe’s stubble. He ran his hands over Poe’s sides as he went down to his knees, watching Poe coyly through his lashes.

Poe’s breathing had quickened and a flush was rising in his cheeks. His hands settled on Finn’s shoulders, moving skittishly, like he couldn’t make up his mind, rubbing over Finn’s shoulders and to his neck and then back again.

Leaning forward, Finn nudged aside the edges of Poe’s jacket and touched his lips to the outline of Poe’s steadily hardening dick, tongue pressed to the material of his dark pants.

“Fuck,” Poe breathed, swaying slightly on his feet, his hands on Finn’s head now. His grip firmed as Finn sucked him, leaving a wet patch on the front of the uniform.

The Finn reached up, undoing one jacket button, then the next. He spread the jacket open so he had better access to Poe’s pants, carefully lowering the zip so he could pull Poe’s dick out. The skin was velvety smooth in his hand and the tip glistened with a drop of pre-come.

“Definitely not tired,” Finn said a bit cheekily, not giving Poe any time to respond before he slid his lips around the head and suckled.

Poe made an unintelligible ‘huh’ sort of sound, his eyes closing, his fingers stroking Finn’s scalp. Finn smiled around his mouthful and wrapped his hand around the base of Poe’s dick, steadying himself with his other hand on Poe’s hip. He licked around the tip and slid his mouth up and down to meet his hand, before taking Poe a little deeper, feeling the stretch at the back of his throat. He pulled off, eyeing Poe, his flushed cheeks and parted lips. Fondling Poe’s balls, Finn took Poe as deep as he could, moving just a little farther until his face was pressed into the thick uniform material, as Poe moaned above him and held Finn’s head too tightly, thrusting forward a little like he couldn’t stop himself.

Finn drew back, saliva trailing, and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

“Oh, fuck, fuck,” Poe said, and dropped to his knees, dragging Finn into a thoroughly wet, desperate kiss. His cock was pressing against Finn’s lower belly and though Finn was glad of the loose sweats he was wearing they still felt tight, too tight.

Poe kissed his neck, licking up behind his ear, and Finn tilted his head away, arching his neck, sighing. “I’ll fuck you here on the floor if you want but the bed’s more comfortable.”

Chuckling, Poe bit lightly down and then got to his feet, holding his hands out to pull Finn up. His tie was coming askew and his hair was sticking up messily, probably mostly because of Finn. Okay, definitely all because of Finn.

They made it to the bedroom in a sloppy, ungainly tumble, pushing and pulling at each other and stopping to make out every few seconds. When Finn shoved Poe back against the wall of the bedroom Poe tried to slip out of his jacket but Finn said, “No,” sharp and fierce. “Leave it on.”

Poe’s smile was wicked. “All of it?”

“All of it.”

“This is gonna be one hell of a dry cleaning bill.”

“I’ll pay for it.”

“It’s less the cost and more knowing that when I pick it up I’m gonna know that they know exactly what the really, really obvious stains were from.”

Finn laughed. “I’ll pick it up for you.”

“You do love me,” Poe said, that wide, shit-eating grin stretching across his face.

“Keep being obnoxious and I might change my mind.”

“My obnoxiousness is half the draw, don’t lie. You’d get bored otherwise.”

Obviously Finn wasn’t going to admit to that so he compromised and kissed Poe again, pressing his back into the wall. Poe rubbed his hands up Finn’s sides, tugging his t-shirt up, so Finn went with it, leaned back far enough to get the shirt off over his head and went back to kissing. He liked the feel of Poe’s clothes against his bare skin and Poe’s warm hands on his back.

“So, uniform on,” Poe said in between kisses. “You got a plan beyond that?” He was rubbing himself against Finn’s leg while he stroked Finn’s clothed dick at the same time.

“Don’t do plans, but I got ideas, sure.” Finn wrapped Poe’s tie around his knuckles and pulled, guiding him to the bed. He let himself fall back when he felt the mattress against the backs of his legs, bringing Poe down on top of him.

Finn never got enough of this, the heavy weight of Poe’s body on top of him, both of them sinking into the mattress, Poe’s hot, eager mouth on Finn’s lips, on his skin, everywhere he could reach. At the first brush of Poe’s tongue to Finn’s nipple, the quick sting of his teeth, Finn swallowed a whimper and wriggled out of his sweats, flinging them away.

“Mmm, I like this idea,” Poe murmured into Finn’s chest, teasing his nipples and then moving lower, wet kisses down his stomach and then over to his thighs. He was clearly purposely, brattily avoiding Finn’s hard cock but that was okay, because Finn had ideas, remember.

He squeezed his thighs around Poe and said, “Get the lube?”

“You want me to fuck you?”

Finn squeezed tighter. “No.”

Poe looked up at him, gaze open and hungry. “Oh, I see. I like this idea, too.” He lowered his head again to lovingly suck Finn’s balls into his mouth before crawling back up the bed and getting the lube out of the drawer of the bedside table. He handed it to Finn with an air of generosity.

So Finn poured some out into his hand and took hold of Poe’s dick, watching Poe’s eyelashes flutter as Poe coated him with the slick. He bucked forward a little into Finn’s hand, helplessly. Poe didn’t look like he’d stepped out of an ad anymore, not unless it was one for porn. He looked messy and wanton, dick hanging out of his pants, his jacket spread open and his tie half-undone. His hair was a sweaty disarray of curls and his mouth looked wet and bitten and completely tempting.

It would have been a very good porn ad, Finn was sure. Poe was _made_ for porn ads.He started to look debauched practically before the debauching had even started.

Finn had a sudden, wild urge to try filming this, once. Not for anyone else, just for them. It would be hot.

Maybe he’d mention it to Poe later, after, when he was in his post-sex, satisfied haze, contented but still vaguely horny, like he tended to be. But now…

Finn spread his legs, inviting, and Poe made a soft groaning sound. He knelt between them and buried his face in Finn’s groin, kissing and sucking and licking at Finn’s inner thigh until Finn was squirming and tugging at Poe’s hair. The wet, rough drag of Poe’s tongue was driving him crazy, the way Poe kept changing the pressure, light to firm, then a tiny bite. God, Finn couldn’t _think_ -

“Love your thighs,” Poe murmured, rubbing his nose against Finn’s skin. He fit his hands beneath Finn’s ass and pulled a little, shifting him.

“That… that’s the idea,” Finn said, taking a deep, shaky breath in through his nose and releasing it.

Poe’s smirk was insufferably smug. He lowered himself over Finn, elbows on either side of him, so they were pressed close. His dick was nudging at Finn’s balls. He slowly shifted, clearly keeping his face intentionally so close but not close enough to Finn’s, so Finn could feel the warm puff of his breath but not his lips, fuck, and then Finn’s thighs were tucked in between Poe’s knees.

“Like this?” Poe said softly, sliding himself up and down, creating a truly satisfying bit of friction on Finn’s dick, caught between his stomach and Poe’s white shirt.

“Mmm, like this.” Finn clamped his thighs closed, Poe’s dick snug between them, and Poe bit his lip so hard it almost made Finn wince in sympathy.

“Oh, damn, Finn,” Poe muttered, thrusting into the slick, tight heat between Finn’s thighs, and Finn whimpered. He wrapped Poe’s tie around his hand twice and pulled, keeping Poe right there, and Poe enthusiastically hid his face in the crook of Finn’s neck, licking across the taut skin stretched over Finn’s collar bone.

“How… how is that?” Poe asked, like he was worried, like he thought it wouldn’t be good for Finn, too. He changed position a bit and settled into a rolling motion with his hips, almost like he was humping Finn’s thighs, and Finn moaned when it increased the friction against his own cock.

“Yes,” was all Finn could get out. “Like that, yeah, that’s good.” The good quality material of Poe’s uniform pants rubbed pleasurably against Finn’s skin as Poe’s dick slid in and out. Poe was barely holding himself up, the majority of his weight resting on Finn, but Finn really, really didn’t mind.

Finn tried flexing his thighs more, squeezing tighter, rocking up to meet the motion of Poe’s body. Poe was making these incredibly gratifying, quiet grunts into Finn’s skin, mixed with just babbling nonsense, _Finn, oh, yeah, so good, Finn, fuck._

The rhythm was even but quick, and Finn didn’t think Poe was going to hold out much longer. He massaged his hands over Poe’s ass, working up underneath the edge of the jacket so he could untuck Poe’s shirt the rest of the way, finding the smooth skin of Poe’s back and the bumps of his spine.

Poe levered himself up the tiniest bit, looking down, watching his dick disappear in between Finn’s legs. His lip looked bitten raw and he came in a messy spill, spunk clinging to the insides of Finn’s thighs.

“Poe,” Finn said as Poe shuddered against him, holding him close, hips twitching upwards and trying to hang onto the tight fiction even as Poe was slowing, blissing out.

“Sorry, sorry, here,” Poe mumbled, rolling over and managing to take Finn with him. “Just, just, here,” he said, like words were unfathomable, guiding Finn to thrust against him, kneading his hands into Finn’s bare ass, sliding one finger up and down between Finn’s cheeks.

Fuck but Poe looked good like this, spread out beneath Finn, his neat uniform completely rumpled, white drips of his own come staining his pants. Finn didn’t need much, just the pressure of his dick against Poe’s body, the feel of Poe there, the sensation of Poe’s come trickling down his legs. He pressed his face into Poe’s chest, breathing in the smell of his shirt, of sweat, of Poe, feeling the thump of his heartbeat.

He came all over Poe, a spurt of come on his shirt, the rest on his pants. Finn pressed his mouth to Poe’s, not really kissing, more gasping into his mouth. Fuck.

This would have been a good shot for the porno ad.

“You’re so hot,” Finn said, lips pressed to Poe’s cheek, his hips splayed out over Poe’s, Poe’s hands skimming down his back to his ass and back again.

Poe laughed, the sound of it reverberating against Finn. “Back at you, pal.”

Finn felt like he should have something better to say but his brain never wanted to work quite right this soon after sex. After sex with Poe, anyway. Finn had had some pretty good sex in his time but no one had ever blown his mind quite like Poe did.

“Can we sleep like this?” Finn really didn’t want to move. He didn’t care about the mess. He would shower in the morning anyway.

“I know you like the uniform, buddy, but it’s not the most comfortable thing to sleep in.”

So Finn made a truly generous effort and helped tug Poe’s arms out of the sleeves of his jacket and then moved to the tie, then the belt. The belt and tie got tossed onto the floor but Finn slung the jacket over his own shoulders like a small blanket and snuggled back down on Poe’s chest. “Good enough.”

Poe was chuckling again but he only said, “Yeah, okay, whatever you want, babe. After that, anything you want.”

Finn was pretty sure that was love. He kissed the hollow of Poe’s throat, pushing aside his collar. Poe hummed quietly and dragged his fingers up and down the back of Finn’s neck. Finn could feel the steadying rhythm of his breathing and he knew Poe would be asleep soon. Fuck knew when the last time he had slept was.

He wiggled a bit, rubbing off some of the drying come on his legs onto Poe’s pants. Poe hummed again, barely noticing.

Poe had been right. It was gonna be one hell of a dry cleaning bill.

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://serceleste.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
